


Accusations & Proposals

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [36]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Araleyn, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Proposals, but not really, c o m p l i c a t e d, it's - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catherine has been in Spain for the last two weeks.Anne is upset.Things happen.In a very confusing sequence.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 50





	Accusations & Proposals

Anne was clingy.

Everyone knew this.

_ Anne was clingy. _

Catherine had been gone for a couple of weeks, visiting Spain.

(She’s given them a very mysterious reason that made everyone else very concerned about whether or not she would come back. Jane called her later and found out what was really going and was then sworn to secrecy.) 

So when Catherine decided to surprise Anne by coming home early, everyone was very confused when she responded with, ‘welcome home’.

And then went upstairs to ‘sleep’

“What did you do?”

“How do you know I did something?”

“Because Anne Boleyn just walked away from her girlfriend without hugging her after 2 weeks of being without her. That’s why.”

“Well, I don’t know. I’ll go talk to her.”

Catherine silently moved up the stairs, when she reached Anne’s room she could hear whimpering. Catherine furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

Catherine opened the door after knocking once. Anne was on her bed, curled up in a ball, trying to hide the fact that she’d been crying.

“Angel what’s wrong?”

Catherine moved to cup her lover's face, but Anne jerked away, tears continuing to spill.

“Go away.” Anne whispered, her voice cracking.

“Angel, tell me what’s wrong, please!”

Anne glared at her.

“I said go away. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Angel -”

“Go away!”

Catherine stood still, surprised at how loud she’d been and how clear it was becoming that Anne was in distress.

“Okay, but I’m going to come back later to talk to you okay?”

Anne turned away from Catherine, and didn’t answer.

“Alright.” Catherine said sadly.

When she came back downstairs everyone was waiting for her.

“Well?”

“She won’t talk to me. I’m gonna go back up later.”

Catherine watched t.v for an hour, but couldn’t focus on anything that was going on. Only that her Annie was sad, and didn’t want to talk to her.

Apparently she was a lot more obvious about her brooding that she thought.

“God even the way you eat is sad, just go up there and talk to her.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me.” Catherine replied, only then hearing the obvious sadness in her voice.

Anna pointed up the stairs, and Catherine sighed. She walked up the stairs slowly. When she reached Anne’s room (It was their room, but Catherine was dreading this moment more and more as the thought of breaking up with Anne became more, and more real.)

When she opened the door, Anne was still crying, but now she was also on her phone. Something that was undoubtedly a bad idea. When Anne looked up, Catherine saw betrayal flash across her face. 

Catherine didn’t even have a chance to ask what was wrong.

“What were you doing in Spain?”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Catherine supposes it makes sense for Anne to have trust issues after the debacle everyone calls their ex.

(Actually there are different names, and none of them are his real name. Jane is the only one nice enough to call him her ex. There’s Voldemort, The Bitch, The Dick, Asshole, and Insert Jackasses' names here. It doesn’t take that much effort for who is who.)

Catherine let out a laugh, more self deprecating than funny.

Of course, Catherine had left for a completely different country without her girlfriend, and then refused to give a complete answer of why.

Of course she thought she was having an affair.

_ Fucking dumbass. _

“Angel, it was supposed to be a surprise for tonight.”

Catherine dug into her back pocket and pulled out a box.

A tiny, square, black, satin box.

Anne stared at it.

“I just accused you of cheating, but you wanted to propose.”

“Yep.”

Anne fell backward onto the bed in exasperation.

“Fuck my life.”

Catherine laughed and climbed onto the bed with her (hopefully) fiance. She placed the box on the nightstand and turned to wrap her arms around Anne. She pulled her closer and cuddled with her.

“I’m sorry I was so vague.”

“I’m the one who just accused you of cheating, I should be apologizing.”

“How about neither of us apologize?”

“Deal.”

Anne turned over so that she was facing Catherine. She brought a hand up and stroked her face. Catherine nuzzled Anne’s hand as she did so, humming contently. Suddenly Catherine moved her head forwards and kissed Anne.

Anne smiled softly and kissed her back, the revelation that she wanted to propose finally hitting her. Anne’s elation spoke through their kiss, as she chased it when Catherine pulled away for air.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Want to marry me?’

Anne sat up suddenly, making Catherine’s heart drop in her chest.

“You still want to propose?”

“Um - yes.”

“But - but I -”

“Anne I love you, and I want to marry you. And preferably stay married to you forever.”

Anne looked down at Catherine with a grin.

“I can do that.”

“Yeah? Forever’s a long time.”

“Doesn’t sound like enough to me.”

Catherine flushed at that.

“Sweet talker.” She mumbled as she sat up to meet Anne.

Anne kissed her firmly, a grin plastered on her face. 

“Can we not tell them I thought you were cheating?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“Because I’m awesome, or because I’m not telling them?”

“Can’t it be both?”


End file.
